Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives Archive1, Archive 2 In Umbras Pack... (Ice's post here) "Um, well you have to go find him to ask him," said Romulus. 02:58, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I left Romulus to find Remus but I couldn't find him anywhere. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Remus padded out of his den with Pluvia. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:03, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Remus!," I called to him. I rushed to pull another leg off the moose to share with him and beckoned to Romulus to come too. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah?" called Remus. Romulus told Nova that he had to go hunting with Viridis and ran off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:07, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Come here" Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:09, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Remus nodded and padded over. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:39, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "I want to know about the Rebels" Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Oh," he said. "He explained the Rebels' goals, who the leader was, and why the alphas needed to go. (Read this:The Rebels) "I want to join," I said happily. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Remus nodded. "Good choise," he said as he smiled sweetly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I giggled and nudged him playfully. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 03:56, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Remus playfully nudged her back and smiled. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:59, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (I feel your pain about Wyshia your rp charaters take on their own personality) "Do you want to hunt?" Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (Exactly!) "Sure," I said. I had never felt this way about any she-wolf before, not even Lily. (Remus) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I ran out of the camp Remus and my paws pounding on the ground. I stopped at the river waited and dove in after a fish. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:09, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I leaped into the Tiber River and caught a large trout. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) When I came back up I had a trout as big as me. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "You are really good at fishing," I said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:15, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you," I put the trout in a small puddle of water and swam over to Remus. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:18, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I swam back to shore. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I stayed in the water "Come back here for a minute when he swam back leaned in and pretended to be about to give him a big lick and put both paws on his broad shoulders and pushed him under water. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:24, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" I shouted happily as I swam back to the surface. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I laughed and licked his muzzle. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I smiled and said "Maybe we should go back to camp?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:31, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I guess" I sighed and carried my fish back to camp. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:33, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry," I said. "It's just that a storm is gathering, and the Tiber is crazy durring a rainstorm." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Its fine" I padded back to my den but turned aroud quickly "Would you like to share my den with me tonight I hate storms" Thats a horrible excuse,''I thought to myself Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:44, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Um, O.K," I said. "Don't you have any denmates? I got stuck with four." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "No" I said quickly Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:47, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Well, O.K then," I said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I smiled to myself and padded to my den Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I followed her inside. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:51, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I layed down in my nest leaving room for Remus. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:53, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I laid down next to her. (Moving on before this gets any more awkward!) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 04:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (Thanks) (don't know what to post) Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 04:58, June 24, 2012 (UTC) The storm struck the camp.... The next day... The camp was destroyed. Many den's were washed away including the alphas'. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 05:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Oh no" I was devastated by the condition of the camp. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 05:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I helped fix the elder's den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 05:06, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I repaired the nursery. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 05:08, June 24, 2012 (UTC) The alphas weren't helping at all. The message "Don't fix the alphas' den for them." Traveled through the camp, but most likely when it go to the last wolf it was something totally different. I sat grooming my pelt once all the dens were rebuilt. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 05:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) The alphas' den were still in ruins, but no ne cared. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 05:17, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Looks like the alphas will be sleeping under the stars" Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 05:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Eh, I really don't care," I said. (G2G :( ) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 05:24, June 24, 2012 (UTC) See you tommorow) "Me neither" Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 05:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (okay, first, someone needs to find all the archives and list them. I can't figure out what happened while I was gone. second, wasn't someone supposed to fall in love with Luna? I forgot, but my plan was that Luna becomes one of the more ruthless members of the Rebels, and after the rebel fight, they keep her prisoner for trying to kill her way to being alpha female.) Luna laughed quietly at the fact that the alphas had no den. "Maybe I should fight my way to being alpha female, it would be so great, to have so much power!" she whispered to herself.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 08:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) "Romulus!' I called. I was stuck under a pile of brambles. Everytime I moved one would poke into me. How annoying! Onto of the brambles was a log, that I couldn't move. Prickl ar 15:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry, Pearl, read this:Umbras Pack/Roleplay4) "Oh my Stella Pack," he said as he ran to help Viridis. He dug her out. "Are you O.K?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:10, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Aestuo didn't bother to have no Alpha den! She didn't want to sleep with (She doesn't know he Obscraun's evil twin, and she means the evil twin) Obscraun! She curled up with her three pups and fell asleep.* SilverstarVaporeon+Leafeon? 16:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Viridis," said Romulus. "I-I've been meaning to ask you something, about us." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:18, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (Its noon where I live and I just wokee up I didn't go to to sleep til 4am) I turned to Remus "I'm gonna go hunt," I padded out of the camp and wondered into the woods hoping to get a deer. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 17:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Luna stretched out her forelegs, then looked around. She wished she ruled this pack. ''All I need to do is kill the alphas, and those useless alpha-to-bes.(weren't Nocte and Boyan going to be the next alphas? ) Then, I can be Luna, alpha female!Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 20:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (the entire purpose of the Rebels is so that the pack could be ruled under democracy) Nova sat grooming her pelt. Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 20:05, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan